pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
PouetpuWiki:Rules
This information is only for the people who wants to contribute here. As everybody noticed, all users can actually change, update, add, remove or create some information of this wiki, however, all staff of this wiki would like to list some important rules and recommendations users need to check in order to contribute (with articles and behaviour) in a better way, avoiding misunderstanding from viewers and avoid to create fights between users. Creating a page/article * All members and viewers are free to add a new page (registered or not). * Users and viewers can leave the page partially blank to be modified by other users. * The page has to have a proper title (such "add4add", "Orangetack", "Pouetpu-games" etc.), avoiding bad words usage or sexual reference. * The page must be associated with something seen on Pouetpu-games (Site features, other sites related (such xats and forums), users information, etc.). * The page can allude to something previously or actually lived on the site (Previous things such "127 Rate", actual things such "2014 PG Awards") * Users cannot create more than 1 page with the same information or title (automatically removed). * Users (who aren't admins) cannot create an official Pouetpu Wiki's article (PouetpuWiki:About, PouetpuWiki:Rules, etc.). * If the article is based on something unofficial on the website (Pouetpu-games), the user must say so on his page title or information (such "PG Philosophy (SkoplerVision's book)" or creating the "The PG Ranking" article and saying it was made by Felipe de Farias, etc.). * Only admins can remove pages. Editing information * All the users and viewers have the right to edit any unprotected page. * Users must give information of what they edited. * Pages protected can be only edited by admins (pages such "Home", "PouetpuWiki:About" and "PouetpuWiki:Rules" are protected). * Editing by vandalism (changing information only because of rage or joke) is strictly forbidden. * Most of the information made on articles (except for "Home", "PouetpuWiki:About", users' profiles and message walls) must be in third person mode (avoiding to make reference to the author of the information or breaking the "fourth wall" (talking with the viewer by using "you")). The only information allowed to be in second person mode is the information placed on "How To:" article section. * Users can use some contractions like: don't, can't, haven't, it's, etc. * All information must be serious, useful and informative. * All edits must be helpful (such updating the information, making English corrections, etc.). * The information must not persuade the other users to fight (talking bad about some users is strictly forbidden, talking about who are the users' "rivals" isn't a real way to start a fight). * Anybody can upload and instert an image or video, however, only admins have the right to delete images from the wiki (not only from the article where it was used). * Users cannot upload explicit images (such sexual or violent ones). * The editor must use the proper categories if those categories exists (such "Zeldamaster12" included on the category "Users"). * Users must take care of making categories. * Anybody can use the templates for making the work easier. * Is highly recommended to not do any change on templates pages unless the user is going to do an useful action. * Users must take care of making templates. * Users can't create or remove a "Wiki Ad" table on an article, only admins here are allowed to do so. * Anybody, after vadalism, can restore the information, however, bureaucrats are more capacitated for this, making changes by only one clic (rollback function). * All information must be in English. Comments * Everybody can comment on articles. * Here, users and visistors can talk in any person mode they want. * The comment must respect the article or show a proper disagreement of it (check the language). * If possible, do not make a really long comment without saying anything. * Users who posts a comment can ask the author(s) to add certain information. * Comments can have replies. * Only admins can remove comments. Blog posts * On this wiki, only admins can do blog posts, all blog posts made by other users are going to be removed. * Blog posts only must be created to show the recent changes and important messages of the wiki. Message walls * All users who contributes here have their own message wall. * Message walls can be used only as simple messages (using any person mode). * Anybody can comment in the message walls. * Users and visitors can upload images, explicit images are forbidden. * Creating fights is strictly forbidden (also warn users and not being an admin). * Admins can edit and/or delete any comment. Blocks and bans * Admins and Bureaucrats are the only ones who can block an IP adress. * Users are blocked for the following reasons: ** By vandalism. ** By creating fights. ** By not respecting the rules mentioned above. * Blocks can last for certain time (from hours to infinte time). * Users who have done a change by vandalism are blocked FOREVER. Admins * Bureaucrats are the only ones who can promote users to be admins. * Admins must be working on the wiki, making changes like others or making important changes (such changing the theme, favicon, logo, etc.). (If the admin will change an important feature, the other Admins must agree). * Admins must take the Pouetpu Wiki more seriously than any other user. * Admins cannot abuse of their power. * The admins can warn anybody. * Admins must be checking at the last updates done. * Admins must respond at all users' requests. * Admins can do all things mentioned above (consult for more info) * In case of making a new Wiki Ad on an article, the admin must put the "Wiki Ad" title and really helpful information of what should be checked on that article. Bureaucrats * Popthatcorn14 is the only Bureaucrat of this wiki, there can't be two or more Bureaucrats (since they have the power to promote or remove admins and other Bureaucrats, removing all security). * Bureaucrats can promote users to be admins. * Wikia Staff, Wikia Utilities, Helpers and the user themselves are the only ones who can remove bureaucrat status (whenever there is a good reason to do so). See also PouetpuWiki:About